Problem: A triangle is formed with one vertex at the vertex of the parabola $y=x^2-1$ and the other two vertices at the intersections of the line $y=r$ and the parabola. If the area of the triangle is between $8$ and $64$ inclusive, find all possible values of $r$. Express your answer in interval notation.
Explanation: The $x$-coordinate of the vertex of the parabola is $\frac{-b}{2a}=\frac{0}{2(1)}=0$. The vertex is then $(0,-1)$. The intersections of the line $y=r$ with $y=x^2-1$ are found by setting the $y$ values equal to each other, so \begin{align*}
r&=x^2-1 \\
\Rightarrow \quad r+1&=x^2 \\
\Rightarrow \quad \pm\sqrt{r+1}&=x.
\end{align*}So the vertices of our triangle are $(0,-1)$, $(-\sqrt{r+1},r)$, and $(\sqrt{r+1},r)$. If we take the horizontal segment along the line $y=r$ to be the base of the triangle, we can find its length as the difference between the $x$-coordinates, which is $\sqrt{r+1}-(-\sqrt{r+1})=2\sqrt{r+1}$. The height of the triangle is the distance from $(0,-1)$ to the line $y=r$, or $r+1$. So the area of the triangle is
\[A = \frac{1}{2}bh=\frac{1}{2}(2\sqrt{r+1})(r+1)=(r+1)\sqrt{r+1}.\]This can be expressed as $(r+1)^{\frac{3}{2}}$.

We have $8\le A\le 64$, so $8\le (r+1)^{\frac{3}{2}} \le 64$. Taking the cube root of all three sides gives $2\le (r+1)^{\frac{1}{2}}\le 4$, and squaring gives $4\le r+1\le 16$. Finally, subtract $1$ to find $3\le r\le 15$. In interval notation, this is $\boxed{[3,15]}$.